The Fluggerbutter Way
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Rancis 'Kenshi' Fluggerbutter moved from Tokyo to New York. Ever since then, his entire life changed. When a hidden truth is revealed, he was forced to fight his way through to protect everyone he loves. Real World & High School AU. Crossed with Sofia the First and Strawberry Shortcake. Rated T for language and violence
1. New York City

**hello, people. This is Sea Eagle with a new story starring our own Rancis Fluggerbutter.**

**Rancis: waddup!?**

**this is a little High School AU with all sorts of action elements combined. And also this is crossed with Sofia the First and Strawberry Shortcake for some reason.**

**Rancis: let's see how this will turn out.**

**let's. now, for the first chapter, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph, Sofia the First, and Strawberry Shortcake.**

* * *

_Ever since I moved here, my life's changed. New school, new friends, new life. That's what I don't like about moving, you have to start your life all over again. But, funny thing is even when you move, there will still be some traces of your old life that will follow you, and will stay with you. Sometimes you want it to stay, but sometimes, you move because you want to leave it. For me? Well, that's a long story. To put it simply, when I moved here, I'm back to where my old life started._

* * *

The Fluggerbutter Way

Chapter 1: New York City

"Name?"

"Rancis 'Kenshi' Fluggerbutter."

"Age?"

"14 years old, sir."

"Where you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Hmm….okay, kid. Here you go."

"Thank you."

That's pretty much how it all started. Rancis took his passport back from the immigration guy, and moved to the luggage pick-up area. The poor boy was only 14 when he had to start living by himself. Something happened in his grandparent's house, and he was forced to be sent away to his father's friend in New York.

After he picked up his luggage, he went to the exit. For the first time ever, he was breathing American air. He managed to get a cab, and went straight off from JFK. He was a bit nervous and scared. For the first time ever, he had to live away from home. But he didn't seem to mind, after seeing the sights. Empire State, Time Square, Rockefeller Center, it was totally worth it.

After about 1 hour, he finally got to the address he was supposed to be in. It was a nice house, just like its neighborhood. Rancis nervously walked to it, and knocked on the door. The man of the house opened it , and just as he did, Rancis practically froze. He didn't know what to say. Nothing happened until the man started to speak.

"You must be Hajimaru's grandson." he said. Rancis simply nodded to that statement. "Well, come on in, kid." said the man. Then Rancis walked in with his entire luggage. He placed them near the door, and got a quick look at the place. It was a pretty decent house, even better than his old house.

"Say kid, what's your name?" asked the man.

"Oh, my name's Rancis." said Rancis.

"Rancis, nice name." said the man "Hey, Vanellope, come down here. I want you to meet someone."

"Coming!" said a little girl from upstairs. Rancis was surprised to hear that the man already had a child of his own. But something replaced that when he saw the girl. She was just about his age, and to him, she looked beautiful.

"Who is it, daddy?" asked the girl.

"Vanellope, this is Rancis Fluggerbutter." said the man.

"Oh, heheh, hey." said the girl "I'm Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"N-nice to meet you." said Rancis.

"Where is he gonna be sleeping?" asked Vanellope.

"Hmm….your room." said the father.

"What!?" asked the two kids, shocked.

"Kid, if you wanna live here, you'll have to go by my rules." said the father.

"Fine. I'll sleep with her." said Rancis. Of course hearing that, Vanellope blushed. "Gah! Not like that!" Hearing those words, Vanellope blushed even more.

"Van, show him to your room, now." said the father "Dinner's gonna be ready soon."

"Yes, daddy." said Vanellope "Well, follow me." then, the two teens walked upstairs to Vanellope's room.

"So, what's it like around here?" asked Rancis.

"Well, in this house, it's not that bad. There's my dad, mom, and me." said Vanellope "The neighbors aren't really that annoying too, except for this one creepy pedo."

"Wait, pedo?" asked Rancis.

"Yeah, he really liked touching me when my dad or mom isn't around." said Vanellope.

"But, how? You're as flat as a board." said Rancis "No offense."

"None taken." said Vanellope "And, I don't know. He just likes touching me."

"Well, you should tell your dad about him." said Rancis.

"Nah, he's still a good guy." said Vanellope "Well, here it is." she opened the door to her lovely room. It looked kinda like a hotel room. White queen-sized bed, plasma flat-screen tv, with a PS3 and a dvd player, a white reading table with all of Van's books, it was quite decent.

"Wow, I think I'm gonna enjoy living here." said Rancis.

"Thanks. You can put your luggage next to the table." said Vanellope "And I guess….you're sleeping next to me." she blushed at that last part.

"Okay, then." said Rancis as he placed his luggage and bags next to the table.

* * *

Pretty soon the family was eating dinner. Everything was nicely set up, and it was delicious.

"Mmm, this pasta is very tasty." said Rancis "Thank you Mrs. Von Schweetz."

"You're welcome, dear. I'm glad you liked it." said Van's mom.

"So, kid, did you bring your schoolbag with you?" asked Van's dad.

"Yup. When do I start?" asked Rancis.

"First thing in the morning." said Vanellope "Good thing tomorrow's Friday."

"What? First day in America, and I already have to go? Without a single break?" asked Rancis.

"Oh, don't worry kid." said Van's dad "After school you can play any video games you want. I've got all kinds of em. Call of Duty MW 1, 2, 3, Black Ops 1 and 2, Ghosts, Assassin's Creed 1 to 4, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, GTA 5, every last one of your favorites."

"Even Sonic games?" asked Rancis.

"Unleashed, Generations, and Sonic 06." said Van's dad "Even though Sonic 06 was quite bad."

"How do you know so much about gaming?" asked Rancis.

"Vanellope's a gamer girl, son." said Van's dad "She entered a lot of video game competitions, especially Pokemon."

"Pokemon master of New York." said Vanellope "No one can beat my Black 2 team."

"Do you have Pokemon X or Y?" asked Rancis.

"Getting Y at the end of the semester." said Vanellope "Maybe we can get you an X."

"Cool. Finally, another game for my 3DS after Kingdom Hearts 3D." said Rancis.

"Oh, and after dinner, wait in the living room." said Van's dad "Your grandfather wanted me to give you something."

"Really? What?" asked Rancis.

"You'll see." said Van's dad.

* * *

It was now 7:30 pm, and Vanellope and Rancis was watching Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. The two really liked the movie. They were still locked on to the TV screen, until Vanellope's father came in.

"Rancis, come here." he said.

"Coming." said Rancis as he got up from the couch and walked towards Van's dad.

"Now, you're grandfather said he wasn't supposed to give it to you until you finished High School." said Van's dad "But after what happened at Tokyo, he changed his mind." He then revealed the gift he kept behind his back.

"No way." said Rancis as he gazed at the gift. It was the Fluggerbutter family katana in its scabbard. He grabbed it from the father's hands, and he drew it out. Its blade created a magnificent curve, but it wasn't too curved. Its handle was jet black with some gold areas on it. And on the blade was an encryption. In Japanese, it says 'Kenshi'.

"Arigato, Sofu." he mumbled.

"Just don't bring it to school unless there's a Kenjutsu club." said Van's dad.

"I promise!" said Rancis as he went up to Vanellope's room.

To be continued…

* * *

**Rancis: not bad, bro.**

**it gets better, trust me.**

**Gloyd: dude, Smoke sent you an apex armor.**

**awesome! well, i've got a package to get, so, see ya later! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Welcome to Sugar Rush High

***le me testing out apex armor***

**Eagle: fire! *armor gets hit by several missiles, but doesn't get a scratch* nice.**

**Peregrine: man, that thing's powerful.**

**Joe: yup. i'm gonna guess it's power is OVER 9000!**

**Eagle: no need for the DBZ reference, bro. *goes out of the armor***

**Rancis: *off screen* dude, why is there an anthropomorphic eagle in a tank?**

**Eagle: yeah, it's complicated. i'll explain it to you later. i've got a Bane ambush to plan. And so you readers won't get bored from this RP, enjoy this next chapter of The Fluggerbutter Way.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Sugar Rush High

The next day…

Rancis had woken up. The sun was just about to rise. He took a look at the clock, and it was 6 AM. Vanellope was still asleep, but she'd wake up soon. Rancis tried to sneak out of the room without waking her up, and he managed to do it pretty well. He snuck out of the room without a single noise, and he quickly ran to the shower to get ready for the day.

Pretty soon, the entire family was having breakfast. Vanellope and Rancis had cereal, while Vanellope's parents were having an American style breakfast.

"So, Rancis, ready for school, kiddo?" asked Van's dad to Rancis.

"Well, there is the matter of my schoolbooks." said Rancis.

"Don't worry. The moment I got that letter from your grandfather, I already bought a complete set of the required textbooks." said Van's dad.

"Thanks, sir." said Rancis with a smile. Then he continued eating his breakfast.

'_E e, watashi wa mechakuchada.(Yeah, I'm fucked.)' _he thought.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Vanellope and Rancis were walking to school since it wasn't really that far. Rancis, however, looked a bit nervous. So Vanellope decided to engage a little small talk to help him cast his worries aside.

"So tell me, how come you're so good at English?" she asked.

"My father was an American who moved to Japan." said Rancis "Or at least that's what my grandfather told me."

"What do you mean?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, ever since I was a little kid, I was separated from my parents." said Rancis "I have no idea what happened to them afterwards though."

"Oh, I feel sorry for you." said Vanellope.

"It's okay, I'm quite used to it." said Rancis.

"Oh, good for you." said Vanellope. As soon as their conversation ended , they were in front of the school.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Sugar Rush High."

"Wow, it looks awesome." said Rancis as he gazed at his new school. It wasn't like other high schools, it was like a campus. There are housing areas for students who couldn't afford a house nearby the complex. There's a gym for those who wish to work out after school. There's two stadiums, one for athletic events, and another for aquatic events. And there is also a warehouse for keeping all the school supplies.

"Holy shit!" said Rancis, rather amazed.

"I know!" said Vanellope "That's what I said when I first got here! It hasn't been that long anyway, only semester 1."

"Right, high school in here starts at 9th grade." said Rancis "So, since this is spring, the new semester has begun?"

"Yup." said Vanellope "It started not too long ago, anyway."

"Man, I've got to see what lies ahead." said Rancis as he ran towards his new school. He first made a quick stop, right in the middle of the big circle in the middle of the courtyard to take a look around him. He had never been more excited for school.

Vanellope led him to the classroom he was supposed to be in, which was also her classroom too.

"Let's see….ah. Here we go. 9E." said Vanellope "Come on in." Rancis was a bit nervous, but he just ignored the feeling, and walked in. The class looked quite lively. There were some students gossiping around with their friends, there are those who are studying before class with their friends, and there are those who are watching some youtube vids together.

"Wow, I think I'm gonna like this class." said Rancis.

"Yeah, I haven't been here that long too." said Vanellope "But I already know some of these guys from Middle School." said Vanellope as the two picked their seats, right in the middle of the classroom. Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, take your seats." said the teacher as the bell rang. The entire class sat down in their usual seats.

"Let's see if you're all present." said the teacher "Taffyta Muttonfudge?"

"Here, ma'am." said Taffyta as she raised her arm.

"Amelia Joseph?"

"I prefer Candlehead, ma'am." said Candlehead as she raised her arm.

"Gloyd Orangeboar?"

"Here, ma'am."

"Swizzle Malarkey?"

"Here."

"Sofia Balthazar?"

"Here."

"James Benedict?"

"Here."

"Amber Benedict?"

"Here."

"Zandar Ibn Alim?"

"Here."

"Blueberry Muffin?"

"Here."

"Strawberry Shortcake."

"Here."

"Huckleberry Pie."

"Here."

"Jubileena Bing-Bing?"

"Here."

"Crumbelina Di Caramello?"

"Here."

"Vivian Syracuse?"

"Here."

"Hildegard Lawrence?"

"Here."

"Cleo Maximus?"

"Here."

"Raspberry Torte?"

"Here."

"Orange Blossom?"

"Here."

"Plum Puddin?"

"Here."

"Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

"Here."

"Jade Chen?"

"Here."

"Ruby Gemstone?"

"Here."

"Adorabeezle Winterpop?"

"Here."

"Okay, everyone is here." said the teacher "Hmm, it seems that we have a new student in class. Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?"

And then, everyone looked at Rancis. He became a bit nervous at first, but like before, he ignored it and walked to the front of the class. He took a deep breath in, and said his name.

"My name is Rancis 'Kenshi' Fluggerbutter. You can call me Rancis. I moved in from Tokyo yesterday because something happened back home. I'm 14, just like most you, and um…what else, hmm…"

"Any interesting fact about you?" asked the teacher.

"Actually, yes." said Rancis "Back at Tokyo, I was taught Kenjutsu by my grandfather. The Kenshi family, Kenshi was supposed to be my real last name, by the way, but it was my mother's. Anyway, The Kenshi family comes from a long line of Samurais, like my grandfather. So, yeah, I guess that pretty much makes me a Samurai."

"You have a katana?" asked Gloyd.

"Yeah, it's at Van's place." said Rancis "My grandfather told me to move in with Vanellope."

"Thank you for the share, Rancis." said the teacher as Rancis walked back to his seat "Alright, class. Open your English Textbooks to page 133."

* * *

We now skip to lunch time, where Rancis and Vanellope were sitting together. Suddenly, Gloyd waltzed into the scene.

"Hey, Van." said Gloyd "And Rancis."

"What now, Gloyd?" asked Vanellope.

"I need your help. It's about the girls. Cherry and Lucinda are pissed off at the prank I pulled out on them." said Gloyd.

"You want me to bring down the heat?" said Vanellope.

"Yeah. Think you can do it?" asked Gloyd.

"Sure thing, no problem." said Vanellope.

"Thanks. You're the best sister I ever have." said Gloyd.

"Wait, sister?" said Rancis.

"Not really, man. I just call her that even though we're not related." said Gloyd "So, new kid, let me give you some tips about the people I really know."

"Do I really have to know?" said Rancis.

"Of course. You have to know what goes on around here." said Gloyd "Let's start with the crowd of girls over there." He pointed at the group consisting of Taffyta, Candlehead, Amber, Hildegard, Cleo, Raspberry, and Cherry.

"The not bitchy popular girls." said Gloyd "If you want to ask one of them out on a date, the chances are bigger than the bitchy ones. But Taffyta's taken."

"By?" asked Rancis.

"The man you are currently talking to." said Gloyd "It's been about 5 months now."

"Nice. So, they're cheerleaders or something?" asked Rancis.

"Yup. They won 3 cheerleading competitions on the past semester." said Gloyd "And one of them happens to be an animal on the bed."

"Wait, what!?" said Rancis.

"Hahaha! man, I'm just messing with ya." said Gloyd "But if there's anyone from 9th grade who's already lost her virginity, go ask for Jubileena Bing-Bing. She accidentally lost it when he and her boyfriend James over there accidentally spilled some chemicals on each other, in the school closet."

"Yikes. Is she pregnant?" asked Rancis.

"Luckily, nope. But the two promised not to do it again unless they get married." said Gloyd "Now, let's move on to the boys." he then pointed at a group of boys, consisting of Swizzle, James, Zandar, and Huck.

"They're the kind of guys who would do extreme stuff for fun. I'm one of them." said Gloyd.

"Awesome." said Rancis "Anything you pulled off lately?"

"Well, we are going to pull off a special rocket stunt." said Gloyd "But we need an extra member."

"I'm in." said Rancis.

"Awesome." said Gloyd "But, quick warning, the stunts we do are dangerous."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." said Rancis.

"Cool. Now, let's move on to those girls." said Gloyd "The nice girls. It's got Sofia, Strawberry, Orange, Plum, Raspberry, Lemon, Jade, Ruby, Vivian, and Lucinda. They're like the angels of 9th grade. The best thing they do is help people. What the popular girls can't do, they can."

"Cool." said Rancis.

"There's two smart girls in 9th grade, Adorabeezle and Blueberry." said Gloyd "In fact, they can built just about anything!"

"Anything?" asked Rancis.

"Anything." said Gloyd "Now, there's the mystery loving girls, Jubileena, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Minty, Nougetsia, Citrusella, Sticky, and Torvald. They're the girls who likes to discover mysteries, and gossips around the school. So, if you have a secret, beware."

"Got it." said Rancis "But do they have any secrets themselves?"

"Well, no one knows this but me and Swizz. " said Gloyd "Minty, Sticky, and Torvald used to get stuck on a love square with him, until he picked Minty in the end."

"No one else knows?" asked Rancis.

"They wouldn't dare speak of it." said Gloyd.

"So, who does that leave?" asked Vanellope.

"Hmm, should I tell him about the bitchy girls?" asked Gloyd.

"That's pretty self-explanatory." said Rancis.

"Right. But, there is one guy you should really know about." said Gloyd "The most selfish, spoiled, snobbish kid in the entire 9th grade."

"Hugo Simon." said Vanellope "Captain of the 9th grade division of the school's Equestrian Club, and pretty much the richest kid in school."

"He treats every little person like dirt." said Gloyd "He only hangs out with 'those who he deems worthy'. Seriously, what the hell's up with that!?"

"Sounds like someone who needs a cut in the neck." said Rancis.

"So, which one of the teacher's do you like so far?" asked Vanellope.

"Definitely coach Ralph." said Rancis "I have never seen a PE teacher with muscles that big."

"Well, he was a former building smasher." said Gloyd "After a while, he joined the military. However, he crash landed in one of his missions. He was injured very badly, that the general told him to quit. So he did, and became a PE teacher here in Sugar Rush High."

"Nice." said Rancis. Just as he said that, the bell rang.

"Oh man, we better get to our next class now." said Vanellope.

"Good call." said Gloyd as the three got up and quickly went off to their next class.

* * *

**Eagle: alright then. plan ready, armor ready, giant Keyblade to go with the armor ready, i'm good to go.**

**Rancis: now explain this. *points at tank***

**Eagle: he's a new OC i'm making called Razor the Eagle. he's gonna be our mascot, and my first Sonic OC. i'm planning to do a story about him.**

**Joe: impressive.**

**Eagle: i know. Now, can one of you get either Wheeljack or Onua on the phone?**

**Peregrine: why?**

**Eagle: i need backup for the ambush.**

**Joe: i'll get Jack.**

**Peregrine: i'll get Onua.**

**Rancis: i'll get some sandwich.**

**Eagle: and i'll get this chapter to a close. please review! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. The Samurai in Brown

***le me fighting Bane***

**Bane: meh, not even in that armor that you can beat me.**

**Eagle: shut up! I'll have your head on my wall.**

**Bane: go ahead, then!**

**Wheeljack: surprise attack! *jumps out from behind me* slicing time, bitch!**

**Bane: *punches Wheeljack's face***

**Wheeljack: ow.**

**Eagle: where's Onua?**

**Wheeljack: he's on his way!**

**Eagle: alright then. Let's go!**

**Bane: think you can beat me!?**

***Que the epic fight scene that you may not see because you are gonna read this chapter***

* * *

Chapter 3: The Samurai in Brown

After school, Rancis and Vanellope went back home, instantly. Rancis immediatedly got to the Playstation 3, and played Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix. Vanellope went to the shower first, since she had to go through PE first. Rancis had his eyes locked onto the screen, clearing the stage of Heartless, making Sora swing his Keyblade around.

However, his game was interrupted by Vanellope going into the room.

"Uh, Rancis? Do you mind?" she asked.

"Oh, not at all." said Rancis. Then he quickly head off to a save point, and saved his game. After he turned off his PS3, he grabbed his katana, and went out of the room.

"Why are you bringing that out?" asked Vanellope with a lot of confusion.

"Oh, I'm just going to somewhere really tall." said Rancis "I was just finished playing anyway. Usually, when I get bored after playing games, I'd go up Tokyo Tower to clear my head. The height really calms me down. By any chance, is there a really high tower around?"

"Hmm, I think there is…" said Vanellope. Rancis looked at her in confusion, but then immediately looked away as Vanellope's towel slipped down, revealing her naked body.

"GAH!" the two teens screamed. Then Rancis quickly closed the door.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry." said Vanellope while she blushed.

"It's okay, it's okay." said Rancis from behind the door as he blushed harder "Just tell me where this tower is."

"It's at the heart of Time Square." said Vanellope.

"Okay, thanks." said Rancis as he ran down the stairs '_Good news is, I saw her naked.' _he thought.

'_I can't believe he saw me naked.' _thought Vanellope.

* * *

In just a half an hour, Rancis had already made it to the top of the tower Vanellope was talking about. He had a good look around, and he could see the whole city from up there. It was just the right height, not too high, not too low. He could finally think in piece. He sat down on the edge of the top, taking a look down on the pedestrians.

When suddenly, he noticed something quite familiar. It was his friends, Gloyd, James, Huck, Sofia, Strawberry, and surprisingly, Vanellope.

"Huh, that was fast." said Rancis to himself. But he also noticed something. They were carrying weapons, and they were being chased by a group of men in black outfits.

"That can't be good." he said. They were really far away now, since they were running at tremendous speed. Rancis knew he had to do something. So he did the first thing he could every think of.

He jumped down the tower.

It was a rather stupid idea, but Rancis already had his entire scenario planned out. As the chase went out of time square, Rancis kept falling down. He didn't do a single thing at all, nothing. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited as he fell down to his doom. Or is he falling to his doom?

Nope. Turns out, his plan was to build up speed from falling, and change directions by bouncing away from the tower. He kick-jumped away from the building, and went to the wall of another. He bounced off that tower, and jumped away again. Then, he ran along the walls of a building, defying gravity as he goes. And then, he jumped off again.

Meanwhile, the chase went quite far from where Rancis had started. Gloyd used his two shotguns to drive the men away, but they easily dodged his little bullets.

"Damn it! How can they move that fast!?" he yelled.

"Hurry up, they're gaining!" said Sofia as they continued running.

They decided to turn to an alley when they weren't looking, and hid there, for the time being. The men in black did not notice them. It actually worked. However, just as they were about to turn away, Huck sneezed, alerting the pursuers of their location.

"Huck!" yelled all his friends with a rather angry tone.

"What? It was an accident!" said Huck.

The men in black walked closer to the group of kids as they pulled out a bunch of tasers. They were just about to shock them until they're unconscious, until...

"Get the fuck away from them!" yelled a certain blonde haired boy.

The men turned to where the noise came from, but just a second later, some of the men met up with a katana going straight towards their bodies. The slashed ones fell down to the ground, lifeless. While the ones that are still alive pulled out their nightsticks, and charged up at Rancis.

The boy fought back. He blocked a man's attack, parried the other. Then, he stabbed the man's chest, and quickly pulled it back. Another man went up to him, so he quickly sliced through his torso, followed by another slash going to a third man's neck. While he attacked the two, another man sneaked up behind him. However, just as he was about to strangle him, he hit the man's stomach with the hilt of his katana, and then stabbed his chest, which chained into a slash to another man's stomach.

Every one of the men in black was dead and no witnesses around saw it. Well, except for the other teens. They all simply dropped their jaws. They were shocked at what just happened, that they couldn't even close their mouths at all.

"Uh….you're not gonna report me to the cops are you?" asked Rancis.

"….Nah, those guys were evil, anyway." said Gloyd.

"Phew, good." said Rancis "Now, what's with the weapons?"

"That is a long story that is way easier to be shown than told." said Huck.

"We'll show you tomorrow." said Strawberry.

"Okay, then." said Rancis as he placed his katana back in its scabbard, and walked off like nothing happened. That is until he forgot he didn't ask where to meet up.

"Uh, where do i-"

"The school warehouse." said Vanellope "I'll come back home in a few hours."

"Got it. Thanks." said Rancis as he continued walking again.

* * *

**Rancis: where's Eagle?**

**Gloyd: fighting Bane. Why?**

**Rancis: i was just wondering if the Sugar Rush racers will have an important role in Dissidia X-Overs: Destiny Odyssey VII.**

**Gloyd: what now?**

**Rancis: the storyline with Ralph in it.**

**Eagle: *walks in* appearances, yes. Important role, no.**

**Gloyd: you won the fight?**

**Eagle: yup. Wheeljack and Onua dragged him back to Blackgate.**

**Gloyd: good. Now, what are we gonna do with the eagle in the tank?**

**Eagle: i'm gonna make a new crossover with him.**

**Rancis: between Sonic the Hedgehog and?**

**Eagle: that's a secret, bro.**

**Gloyd: cool.**

**Eagle: so, that is all for today, folks. Please review. PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Sugar Rush Fighters

***le me playing Sonic Generations***

**Eagle: man, if only i could play this outside of my studio PS3.**

**Strawberry: hey, Eagle.**

**Eagle: what is it now?**

**Strawberry: just wanna see you play. That's all. And also, sorry for going a little coocoo back there.**

**Eagle: meh, it's okay. you actually did good. Even i can't take out a Twilight Thorn myself.**

**Strawberry: thanks...**

**Eagle: so, what makes you so interested in watching me play, anyway?**

**Strawberry: well, i was just wondering something.**

**Eagle: what?**

**Strawberry: i heard from Vanellope and Sofia that the reason you wanted to bring me up was because you...**

**Eagle: yeah?**

**(LOL! cliffhanger! i'll just get on to the chapter now.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sugar Rush Fighters

The next day, Vanellope dragged Rancis somewhere blindfolded like she said yesterday. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, and that's actually a bad thing for him. He had to cross a couple of roads to get to where they were going. Luckily, he was holding Vanelope's hand the whole time, so he knew where to go.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, a bit scared.

"Yup. We're here." said Vanellope. "You can take off the blindfolds."

As soon as he could see again, he saw a familiar sight upon him.

"But, this is the school warehouse." said the confused Rancis.

"That's what you think." said Vanellope as she opened the door. And as she did, Rancis became quite amazed with what's inside.

He saw a combat training area on one side of the warehouse, and one the other was a lounge like place, complete with a really big couch, some bean bags, a table, and a TV. At the far end of the warehouse was shelves lining up side by side, stacked up with weapons of all kinds from guns to swords, even grenades. And quite to his surprise, some of his friends were there. There was Gloyd, Taffyta, Swizzle, Candlehead, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, Strawberry, and Huck.

"Welcome to the Sugar Rush Fighters HQ." said Vanellope to Rancis.

"Does the principal know about this?" asked Rancis.

"He does." said a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around, and he was surprised once again at what he saw.

"Coach Ralph?" asked Rancis. "You were the one who made all this?"

"Yup. Ever since these kids were 12." said Ralph. "I was in the military, kid."

"Awesome." said Rancis. The three walked inside to check everything out. When he was inside, he could see a computer area on the far left corner of the warehouse.

"You see, Rancis, We have been watching over New York City ever since 2 years ago." said Ralph. "We had a little deal with the police."

"And I'm here because?" asked Rancis, quite confused.

"Because we wanna recruit you, dumbass." said Gloyd.

"Wait, for real?"

"Of course! You killed off a bunch of thugs without a single scratch." said Sofia.

"Right." said Rancis.

"But first, I want to see your strength." said Ralph. "Draw out your katana. If you can defeat all 11 official members, then you're in."

"Yes sir!" said Rancis excitedly as he pulled out his katana out of its holster.

(Que the montage music: His World – Zebrahead version)

Rancis is now standing on one side of the arena in the warehouse. He was getting ready to battle his friends, and become a part of their little group. He held his katana tightly in his hand. And then, he saw Swizzle stepping into the field with a giant bat that he held in reverse.

"That's a bigass weapon." said Rancis.

"Shut up." said Swizzle as the two got into their stances.

"Remember, just knock down your foe, or disarm him or her, and you've beaten him." said Ralph. "BEGIN!"

And then, the two began fighting.

Swizzle dragged his giant bat, and swung it in a circle motion at Rancis, but he jumped over the attack. He swung his katana, but the blue-clad boy easily blocked it with his gigantic weapon. Rancis repeatedly swung his katana at Swizzle, but he easily blocked them all, and pushed him off. Rancis however was still on his feet. And then, he charged at his foe once more.

* * *

Rancis had just beaten Swizzle, and now he is facing Huck. His weapon was his arms and legs, covered with metal gauntlets and boots. He threw repeated punches on the boy, but he managed to swing his katana at the same pace as he was. Surprisingly, as his sword hit with the gauntlets, it didn't hurt Huck at all. He unleashed a kick to Rancis's gut, and flew back in pain. However, he got back on his toes again, and swung his katana just as Huck was about to attack.

* * *

The boy had switched matches again, against Zandar and his nunchaku. The boy sure can wield it well, because He could easily block all of Rancis's attacks, and force his sword far off to one side in just a single swipe. And he's also very acrobatic. He jumped up, stood on Rancis shoulder, and pushed him down. However, he used his sword to hold himself back up. Just as he turned around, Zandar wasn't anywhere to be found.

He looked around, and didn't see anything. Zandar was nowhere in his sight. Where is he? Simple: hanging on the ceiling. He then jumped down on the unsuspecting boy. However, the next few words he yelled were quite a mistake.

"You can't hit whatcha can't see, mothafucka!"

"However, Rancis managed to hear it, and he hit Zandar with the hilt of his katana, just as he was right above him. The boy fell down in pain in his stomach.

"Like that?" asked Rancis.

"Yup." said Zandar.

* * *

Rancis's next match was against a sibling duo: Sofia and Amber. Sofia repeatedly strike with her two kama scythes, whilst behind him, Amber repeatedly struck with her Tessen. Rancis was pushed in between the two sisters; however, he managed to parry all their attacks. He quickly jumped out of the commotion, but just as he did, the two girls their weapons at him. He quickly reacted, and blocked the three projectiles.

* * *

And now he's blocking an attack from a lollipop mace, with spikes. You probably know who the mace belongs to by now. Yes, it was Taffyta. She jumped back to rethink her strategy, but then Rancis charged at her. However, he soon turned around when he saw a fireball coming from his side. It came from Candlehead's little flare shooter. He quickly ran away as fireballs came blazing towards him. However, after a while, she stopped shooting.

Why? Because Strawberry Shortcake was there waiting with a couple of Peppermint Chakrams. She threw it to the boy, but he saw it coming and slid underneath. Luckily, the girl jumped over him as he slid, so he can't see what's underneath her skirt. She quickly caught her two chakrams as she got away from Rancis, but the boy got back up and charged at the three again.

* * *

He swung his katana, but James avoided it, and tried to jab his face with his metal bo staff. However, the attack missed by 1 millimeter. Rancis then swung again, but this time, James blocked it. The two weapons repeatedly clash as their wielders try to knock each other out. Rancis was just about to gain the upper hand, until gunfire interrupted the battle. Turns out, it came out from Gloyd's candy corn shotguns.

He repeatedly fired at Rancis, but seeing the threat, he charged at Gloyd whilst blocking his shots, leaving James in the fury of candy corn coming his way. Rancis ran as fast as he could, and at the same time blocked the shots coming his way. Gloyd decided to turn it up a notch, and charged up an energy blast from both his shotguns. And then, he fired.

* * *

Rancis blocked the lightning bolt from Van's Lightning Rod. She repeatedly fired jolts of electricity that, surprisingly, bounced off Rancis's metal sword. He charged at Vanellope at full speed. Seeing this, she fired even more powerful attacks, however Rancis managed to block one, and it hit Van's hand, making her lose grip of her weapon. Rancis used this as a momentum, and pointed his katan straight to her face, as a sign of victory for the boy.

"Wow, impressive." said Vanellope.

"Thank you." said Rancis. Then, he placed his katana back in its holster.

"Alright, he's defeated all of us, coach." said Vanellope. "Is he in?"

Ralph gave it a bit thought. This was a very important decision, because if the wrong person enters the club, it might mean trouble for everyone in New York. He then approached Rancis and asked him:

"If you're friends are trapped, and rescuing them would mean your death, would you?"

"Yes." said Rancis. "That's what friends do. Help each other when they're in need, no matter the consequences."

"Do you mean that?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have fought those thugs."

"Hmm….I had made a decision." Ralph turned to his pupils. He had made his choice to let Rancis in the club or not. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Look alive, kids. We are in the presence of a new recruit."

The kids looked quite happy to hear Ralph's response, especially Rancis. Ralph turned to him, with a small medal. It looked like a small sliver orb with two feather wings on the side.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, I hereby welcome you into our guild." he said as he put the medal on the boy's jacket. "You are now, and until the end of your schooldays, a Sugar Rush Fighter."

* * *

**Strawberry: ...because you had a childhood crush on me.**

**Eagle: *pauses game* now where would you get that idea? i do NOT have a childhood crush on you.**

**Strawberry: oh, okay then. *gets closer to me***

**Eagle: uh, what're you...**

**Strawberry: *kisses me* there.**

**Eagle: *blushes*...WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?**

**Strawberry: you blushed. you do have a crush on me, do you?**

**Eagle: THAT WAS WHEN I WAS FUCKING 8! I have a girlfriend now! and if she knew about that kiss, SHE WILL BE PISSED!**

**Strawberry: don't worry. she won't i just wanted to know if you had a childhood crush on me or not.**

**Eagle: well don't do that again!**

**Strawberry: alright, alright. *walks away***

**Eagle: godddammit, woman.**


End file.
